


Twin to the rescue

by AestheticTanuki



Series: Choices: Stories you Play - One Shots [1]
Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ajay x MC, And Danielle's being a bitch, Angst, Arguing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Casey is best tm, Crying, Drama, Emotions, Gay Crush, Heartbreak, Love talk, M/M, MC's name's Bailey, Okay I'm gonna stop tagging, Romance, Secret Crush, Siblings, and they're all so blind, angry sibling, blonde child of God, broken trust, but he doesn't know about it yet, but what's new, family love, good ending i guess, highschool, highschool story class act, kind of, shouting, sry not sorry I really dislike her, truth revieled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticTanuki/pseuds/AestheticTanuki
Summary: Everyone's crushed after the rehersal where everything was against Bailey's testimony about Jordan's accident. Too bad they're about to be crushed twice as much by a certain, very angry twin.





	Twin to the rescue

Heavy, saddening aura was still floating around the auditorium. Even when it had been days since Bailey left by basically running away. Well, almost everyone thought it's for the best at first. Sleeping with all of this seemed so brilliant then. Although, things were getting the more complicated the longer their so called 'friend' was absent. It's not like Mr Olson was able ignore what his young student probably did. But it was also out of his hands to just cast a new lead right away. With another rehersal that came through, all they were able to do to occupy their time and an anxious feeling of emptiness was to sit all around the stage, looking either at walls or ceiling in silence. At least until Erin decided she had to be the first one to stop that lack of voices that was slowly killing her with boredom.

"So..." she started quietly, and in such an empty place like theather without nothing happening inside, rest of the group immediately gave her their attention. "Anyone has noticed Bailey anywhere?" she asked, unsure of the reactions. Most of them seemed broken. They shook their heads. When few minutes passed after that, even Skye had to voice what was growing in her heart.

"I texted him a few times" she told them with a blank face. Just this time, her make-up was more watered than usual. "No response."

She saw how Rory stiffened. Well, it wasn't so surprising since being childhood friends obligates to something. She just wondered what kind of reaction he accidently triggered.

"That's really unusual for him..." he whispered, most likely talking more to himself than to any other person around his weak body. "Maybe... maybe we were too harsh on him?"

Danielle almost furiously stood up after hearing those words. Her expression was a mix of anger and confusion maybe? Those wide eyes were barely ckear to be honest. "Are you kidding me? Everything shows us he hurt someone on purpose."

Some people nodded. Too bad it didn't mean negative feelings were even a bit calmed down after such a gesture. Too tired to speak, the only thing that followed the brunette's sentences was a loud noise of Ajay's head hitting the wall behind him when he leaned with a heavy sign. And maybe he had something on his mind just like all of his co-stars at some point. Well, of course he couldn't stop himself. Not when a memory of the blonde cheering him up when others tried to tutor him crossed his mind as fast as a storm. But when he plugged up the courage after like hours of pretending to be productive, a huge bang of the main door caused him to jump. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it hitting his ribs. Others looked just as shocked. Rory raised his head first. His voice cooled the situation down.

"Casey?" he said with pure confusion on his eyes. "What are you-"

"Shut up!" she shouted while storming into the room, making rapid steps as she was coming closer to visibly scared students. Poor Silva was too dumbstruck to have anything else to convey with words. She then stepped on the stage, stomping on every little step. Later? Gave all of them a death glare. "You... you bastarts!"

"E-excuse me?" Erin said with a trembling voice. Where was that beautiful smile of hers?

Absolutely gone and replaced with crossed arms and a big frown. "Don't act stupid in front of me! You know what you did to my brother, right?!"

Something in Danielle's stomach twisted. With all the force she had left, she put her best, brave face and stood in front of her. Of a girl taller and stronger than her. Or maybe being a member of a football team was telling otherwise. "We only uncovered the truth."

"The truth!?" A laugh she gave later sent chills down the brunette's spine. "Stop fooling around! You don't have pictures or videos, have you? You kicked him out based off assumptions!"

"How can you be so sure yourself, huh?"

A loud scoff was heard in seconds. "Maybe because his my twin brother! I know him better than everybody else here combined! We both survived a foster home and we've been together ever since we got adopted. So I think I can be sure whether my brother is guilty or not."

That caught Danielle off guard. Casey took that opportunity to look at Erin and Skye who were standing next to each other, not sure how to act. "And you? He called you friends! He trusted you!" she screamed again, face red from all the anger. Rory stepped in front of the small crowd, wanting to calm his neighbour. She quickly turned that offer down. "I can't believe you even more" she said out loud, glaring. "You've known him since childhood! Do you really believe he would do something like this?"

He looked at the ground, feeling somewhat ashamed. "I do believe him, Casey! But it's not like I can do anything about it, okay?"

That was the moment when the brunette girl fixed both her jacked and expression to stand steady in front of the latter. "That's right. So why don't you stop bothering us and have a calm day back home?"

"Believe me, I tried. I already have enough problems dealing with my break-up." Barely anyone could erase the scene she and her girfriend made during a homecoming ball. It's rare to see someone's feelings fall apart so drastically. "But then, I was the one who had to stay up to be sure he's not crying himself to sleep because of all of you!" She suddenly pointed at Ajay with her slim finger. Brancelets danced aroud each other on her wrist. "Especially you!"

"Me?" His eyes grew wide. That was something nobody could predict. Emotions started to take control in a worrying speed. "I just did what I had to do!"

"Because someone said something without showing any proof?!"

"I did it as a director of this play. It was only reasonable to treat this case like that. It's not like I enjoyed it."

"Yeah, sure you didn't! My brother is in complete misery because of all of this!"

"Why blaming me for making a wise choice I am not feeling proud about?"

"BECAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Dead silence. Danielle felt a horribly painful feeling in her head and chest. And it didn't took long to realise it started with a letter 'g'. Rest of them watched all of this in pure horror... or maybe something else? Rory was usually good at reading people. But this time, he was too busy trying to keep his universe together.

"... Excuse me?" Ajay said with a tone so fragile it could be broken like a thin glass already.

Just then Casey realised what she just did without being more careful. All of this, because her rage blinded her. But retreating was too stupid now. It would make things words. So she had to use it in advance. Even if it meant her sibling would be twice as in pain. "Y-yeah... you heard it right" she answered him. After pushing any other feeling aside, her hands clenched into fists she was struggling to hold close to her legs. "Bailey has a crush on you."

The raven's mind collapsed. No, it wasn't possible. But... when he reminded himself about any time he spent with that guy...

"Keeping it a secret was obligatory to this point. And I'm sure he'd confess to you sooner or later. But this is different." She came closer. Right in front of him. Poking his chest. "Because you're the main reason of his tears."

Even if he wanted to give some statement, he just felt too weak. Casey took it as an agreement to speak further.

"Do any of you have any idea how blind love apparently is?" Danielle gave her a single look, but after a second, she retreated fast. "Because thanks to you, he learned it the hard way."

That was the point Rory was hurt and worried enough to open his lips, his voice still in separate pieces. "W-why?"

Casey only glanced at him. A cold look went back to Ajay right after. "Can you even imagine what he went through this past few days when he couldn't sleep or eat? Yes, he misses his friends, this play" she had to took a breath, but her pulse didn't stop racing like crazy. "But beside this, everything me and our parents had to somehow deal with without interfering was just you. 'Ajay didn't believe me', 'Ajay surely hates me now', 'Ajay looked so betrayed, I hate myself', 'Now Ajay will never look at me again'.

Skye's eyes filled with tears before she could stop it for everyone to see. Erin, when had noticed, started to pat her back gently. "I... we and Eric are his friends. But Mr Olson decided he would decide what to do, and Bailey didn't respond! We tried to visit him, but nobody opened!"

Apparently, that still was enough for a mad person standing right in front of them all. "As a friend, you should protect him till the end. No matter when, being weak is not an option." She sighed, knowing wrecked nerves won't help. Her body was still trembling. But no matter when, her gaze didn't change a bit while glaring coldly at a certain person in glasses. "Did you really have to make that decision? Or you don't really care that you ruined someone's perspective on love?"

He really did try to come up with something reasonable. But since that very moment he heard about real feelings of the latter, he found only confusion in his head. At that point of shouting left and right, slowly everyone gave up on reasoning with someone who lost his senses.

"You know... Bailey may kill me, because I really promised to pretend like I know nothing. But hell, we're already past that!" Her laugh was even worse. There was something ice cold about it. "You probably don't know how it was before any of this, huh, Ajay? Of course you don't!"

Rory made another attempt, despite everyone's worried sick looks. "Casey... this situation is really not simple. We really care for him. Ajay too."

"No, no, let me tell him everything, so maybe others together with him will realise their mistake" He looked into dark eyes. Words were still stuck in his throat. "I might have been dumb to be into Amber so much. But Bailey?" she scoffed. "He was basically drowning in something he was too scared to tell. Every day since he felt something for you, I knew what would happen. 'Hey, mom, Ajay praised me today, I'm so happy!' 'Casey, you won't believe this, Ajay's so talented.' 'Hey dad, I just heard Ajay got like a super important awatd, isn't he great?" she told him in a pretended, happy-ish voice until her breath was warming up the other's neck. "No, I don't think he is."

When she let everything out, just then she trully started to calm down, inhales after exhales. She couldn't be bothered to even look at the clock. All the way to highschool, all she had in mind was her always so cheerful brother being a total mess of tears and feeling sorry. "You may think I went overboard. But I don't care. Not when you hurt someone while knowing they're sensitive and emotional like Bailey." She took another breath and turned around, not being able to look at their faces anymore. "Think whatever you want right now. I'll appreciate if you at least try to dig the truth out. Because I really want to believe you actually cared for him like I do. Call me overprotective. But we all know Bailey is a person who still doesn't know a lot of things."

After that, she left without saying anything else to the group. Together with closing doors, their bodies slumped. A hurricane went though everyone's head, but nobody dared to look at eachother. Not until Ajay himself bolted and stood up, running down the stairs which was more than weird for him.

"Hey, where are you-" Rory tried to ask him, devastated and lost just like everyone else, but his director waved, only turning his head for a split second.

"I need to talk to him!" he shouted and then, disappeared behind the entrance. Nobody chased his body. They knew there was no point. Both Erin and Skye took out their phones. It was obvious who'd receive a text today.

Ajay didn't focus on anything else. He was just running forward, thousand words being born inside his mind this time. Bailey loves him? Yeah, he knew the boy seemed to like him more than others... but a crush? Ajay forbid this at all cost for a reason, he even told the blonde his story that caused all of that. He would never agree to this! Or... maybe...?

He was running like a crazy person because of all this. He left his car and for the first time ever, didn't really care for what his teacher might say about all of this. He should still be at rehersal. But he wasn't. He needed to get there. Casey surely was already guarding her brother. He couldn't blame her. He would also protect his younger brother. No. He couldn't lie to himself like that. He could pretend all he wanted. Well, he was pretty good at this. But... Bailey was surely someone special. His existence made Ajay forget a name of that one girl a few times. There was something incredible about him. He had a crush himself, stupid idiot.

When he reached the door he recognized, he was breathing heavily. His hatered for P.E increased rapidly, but he had no time for being tired. He went to the door as fast as possible. His hand hesitated for a moment though. What would he even say? No, stop analizing everything! Be honest to yourself once! He knocked a few times. Then she saw an older lady. She looked at him surprised. Right. She has never even met him. He hid sweaty hands in pockets, barely holding everything in. "Good evening... is Bailey home?"

She nodded, but other than that, she didn't moved away to let him in. "And you are...?"

"I'm..." The worst? Dumb? Emotionless because he thought it would be easier? There were really many options. "I'm Ajay... Bailey's... friend."

She didn't seem convinced enough. A sudden sound of steps broke the silence. Long, blonde ponytale jumped around together with body. She was smiling at first. "Is it finally that pizza or-" And everything faded instantly. Confusing her mother to oblivion, she grabbed the handle herself, ready to close the door shut. Ajay barely managed to stop her.

"Casey... please, I really want to talk to him!"

Her mother, not knowing every detail, backed the boy up. "Casey, don't treat..." she stopped. And looked at the boy again. Of course. "I know you know! My son talked about you." He nodded along. Then took a huge breath of relief when the woman patted Casey's shoulder, giving a pleading and worried look. "Sweety... I know you have reasons to be so upset. But it depends on Bailey's decision whether he wants to talk with him or not."

"But you don't understand!" she yelled, but seeing her foster mom giving her those specific eyes of gentle love, she gnashed her teeth in anger and then retreated upstairs.

An older lady then opened the door for Ajay. "I know kids I raised. And I know they wouldn't act like this without any reason."

"No, no... there is a reason. And... I would like to talk about it with Bailey, really. If that's okay."

"As I said" she shrugged slightly. "The last word belongs to my son."

When she shouted his name, raven felt convulsions all over him. Was he really ready for all of this? No, what did you say to yourself? Just stop. Be a man for once. Even when you just say blond, wavy hair upstairs. When some oversized clothes were hanging off a slim body. When Bailey raised his head, ending up staring at the older horrified.

"A-Ajay? What are you doing here?" he said, voice like an absolute disaster. After a short while, Ajay also noted red, swollen eyes. He knew after what.

He couldn't escape now. "I... I want to talk... no, to apologize. If you allow me to, that is."

Bailey's mom gave him a sad smile. She always knew more than it seemed. It took painfully long seconds, but it felt like a blessing when the blonde finally agreed. A little longer and Ajay himself would beg.

Bailey's room was almost like Ajay imagined it a few times. Simple, but eye-catching. with few stuffed toys here and there. A small, white dog was sleeping on a round carpet. He tried to ignore a box of tissues that were everywhere. With the latter's allowance, he sat on a wheeled chair. An uncomfortable silence was handing above them. The famous director didn't prepare for once. But he couldn't. Otherwise, he had a feeling it would seem artificial.

"Bailey... I'm so sorry for shouting at you and being way too harsh. I hope you understand I can't be biased and that was the only reasonable thing to do." The blonde nodded, but didn't really answer otherwise. Ajay continued. "But I would have been even more considerating if I hadn't been such a workaholic following his imagined ethic like it's my savior. Also..." he hesitated for a moment. Still remembered what Casey had told him. Bailey will feel even more betrayed, he thought. But maybe now, he has the only chance he'll get. Exhaling with surprising weight in it, he then looked into blue, bright eyes. "Casey... kind of told me about... your feeling about me."

He started having doubts when the latter looked like was about to encounter a panick attack right away. Wide eyes, shivers, pale skin and body clearly looking for spots to hide in. Raven at first hesitated, but knowing any other plan would fail, he put his hand on the other's head, learning those blond locks were softer than he thought they would be. "Hey, hey... don't worry. There's nothing to be scared... I mean..."

That wasn't really a place to tell him and feel romantic. There would be so many better opportunities than such a drama like this. Bailey was shaking in his arms though. So there was only one sentence left to be let out.

"Bailey... Bailey... I think I like you too." The blonde froze, so Ajay, following his instinct for the first time in years, added as many words as possible. "I know what I said, but... don't be mad at your sister because she helped me realise it. I was horrible for even thinking you would do something like this. I should have protected you more. And again, I'm so sorry. The truth is... well... yes, I might like you in a way too. There's so much stuff happened that I still need to reorganise things and stuff... but trust me, I've been going crazy for a long time."

"Long time?" the blonde repeated.

Ajay nodded, hugging him. "I was sure I would never mix private life with my role as a director. Drama on scene should be enough." He gently smiled, backing up to wipe few small drops off Bailey's face. "And then a brat younger than me appears, looking absolutely beautiful and taking over my heart." Thanks to any God that stayed in heaven, Bailey laughed purely like his usual self.

And Ajay knew it was a good start to make him forgive what a dumbass he was for almost letting an angel go.

**Author's Note:**

> Best Sister TM


End file.
